The Majestic Minecraft Adventures of Kool
by sdkoolwrites
Summary: An idiot with no time on his hands plays Minecraft. What epic things will come of this? Read as S.D. Kool battles, mines, and griefs his way to glory.
1. A Tale of Success

A/N: Welcome, one and all, to my first Minecraft fanfiction! In this story, I will be sharing some ongoing adventures of me in Minecraftia! All names will be changed and stories will be over-dramatized for your enjoyment.

CHAPTER ONE: A Tale of Success

I had been ripped from my family and chosen to take part in the Survival Games (again). Now, as I stood in my starting spot, waiting for the countdown to end and my survival to be put to the test, thoughts ran through my head, namely about how goddamn cheap that last round was.

Kool: Stupid guy. He thinks he's so tough because he has an iron axe.

The countdown ended! Almost caught off guard, I sprinted forward towards the cournicopia, with my destiny awaiting. However, when I opened the chests, the cheeky little bastards in the game with me had stolen everything. I was going into battle with nothing. Running from death, I scaled a hill, pausing to catch my breath at the top. Seeing water far below, I hurled myself from the peak, landing with a splash. Not wanting to think about how I should've probably died from a 100-plus foot fall whether or not there was water at the bottom, I swam to the shore. Unfortunately, a guy with a wooden sword and armor landed behind me. Luckily, he didn't notice the defenseless guy in the sunglasses right behind him. I breathed a sigh of relief as I quietly snuck away and into a nearby cave.

I spent about 15 minutes in the cave, not wanting to come out due to an intense fear of being disemboweled by some overpowered jerk in chainmail leggings.i counted my bruises, dried off my clothes, and found out the meaning of existence in this solitary time, which goes to show how long that feels like in Minecraft. When I was certain I was alone, I crept out and looked around. Nearby was a small hill. I climbed it, and saw a ledge further down the arena. I leapt with all my might, and landed gracefully on the ledge. And when I say gracefully, I mean with a sickened CRUNCH.

Kool: Well, my ankle's broken.

I collapsed, not wanting to put any pressure on my ruined ankle. I sighed, seeing nobody around and not a single chest on the ledge. There also wasn't a way off of it that didn't invole dying. With my ankle swelling up and my stomach growling, I passed out into a nearby bush.

When I came to, I saw a message informing me that there was 60 seconds left until the arena deathmatch. This got an immediate reaction from me: panic. Desperate for a weapon, I started trying for fashion one from twigs and leaves. It didn't turn out well, so I abandoned it.

15 SECONDS LEFT UNTIL DEATHMATCH.

I knew I was doomed. I had no defenses and my health wasn't regenerating.

5 SECONDS LEFT UNTIL DEATHMATCH.

I shut my eyes and prepared for the end as I felt myself being teleported to the deathmatch arena. I opened my eyes. Around me were several well-armored other competitors. However, I noticed a cache of chests in a tower above the area. Knowing it was my only chance, I dodged through the fighting tributes and climbed the vines to the top of the tower. I grabbed the contents of the chests, finding food, armor, and a stone sword. Down below, I saw that it was down to me and another tribute. Despite my chest-grabbing, he could still easily take me in a fight, seeing as I was injured and all. As he started to climb the vines, I formulated a plan. I placed TNT in his path. He went back down, not taking damage.

Kool: Well, there I go.

He made it to the top, using an iron axe to knock me off. Luckily for me, I landed in a pool of water in the deathmatch arena. He stared me down, and proceeded to be an absolute dumbass, jumping off the tower and landing in front of me, out of the water. It was all over. I hit him twice with the sword, taking him out and winning the most glorious Survival Games ever. I hadn't even gotten a weapon until the deathmatch, and I had won the whole shebang. I went back to my dirt house that night feeling plenty accomplished with myself. Unfortunately, griefers blew up said house that night. Well. You can't win 'em all.

A/N: So, how did you like the first edition of Majestic Tales? I'm thinking of running a storyline later on, but in the beginning this fic will just be vignettes based off my true Minecraft experiences. In case you were wondering, yes, this game did happen, and I did win it. :D See ya next time for some more adventures! -Kool


	2. Money Money Money

A/N: Welcome back to the second installment of Majestic Adventures! This time, we get to see the beginning of a story arc I'm starting that will take up the next couple chapters.

CHAPTER TWO: MONEY MONEY MONEY

It was after I spent the night in a ditch that I decided I needed money.

My house had been blown up by griefers, and I needed a pick to mine the cobble for another one. The griefers had taken everything, and I all I had left was a carrot and a leather cap. By the end of the night, those were gone. Left with not a single block in the world, I walked through the server village, looking for a solution to my woe. And then, I found it in a very bad-yet very good decision I made.

I signed up for a spleef tournament.

Now, spleef isn't my thing. I'm more of a Survival Games guy myself (Shoutout to Chapter 1). However, the prize for winning the tourney was 64 gold, so I was more than willing to at least try and win. The gold could buy me a diamond pick, and I could use it to become rich beyond my wildest dreams. Well, maybe not. But it would put me on the right track to getting out of the server 99% and into the server 1%. I could even apply for Moderator once I actually had a house again. As I settled into my ditch that night to sleep, I felt good.

However, this good mood was spoiled, as late that night, I heard chatter from nearby.

"He thinks he can join OUR competition."

"Yeah, what a jackass."

I sat up to see a bunch of smug guys in full iron armor.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"We're the bigshots of this server. We run all the events, and we also WIN all of them."

"So what do you want with me?" I had a feeling I knew the answer.

"You joined OUR spleef tournament. You have some nerve, buddy."

"Why? Because I want to get myself out of the figurative gutter?"

"How is it a figurative gutter?"

"Because I'm in a ditch, thank you very much." I said matter-of-factly. The leader of the gang rolled his eyes.

"It doesn't matter. You better take a dive in the tournament, or you're dead."

He smacked me with his diamond sword and walked off, leaving me standing in a ditch with a welt across my stomach. I collapsed back onto the dirt with a sigh.

I ended up waking up several more times across that night, usually with nightmares about My Little Pony still being popular in five years. It was a horrific thought. The next morning, I took a walk through the plains biome that the village with situated in, thinking about my current situation. I could try my hardest, lose, and get murdered, take a dive and continue living in a ditch, or try my hardest, win, and get murdered. In any case, I was not coming out ahead here. I did the only thing I could do: call an old friend.

A/N: This was a pretty short chapter, but it was written to set up the plot for the next upcoming chapters. And next chapter, we get to meet my friend and see as it draws closer to the Spleef Competition. Tally-ho!

I don't own Minecraft. However, I own my OCs.


	3. Friendly Advice

A/N: I'm back with the third part of Majestic Adventures! Last time, we began the story arc with me signing up for a spleef tournament, but being threatened by a group of server dwellers. This time, we meet a new character and approach the competition that will make or break the fic!

CHAPTER THREE: FRIENDLY ADVICE

To prepare for the arrival of my friend, I had to spruce up, and so I spent that day decorating my ditch. I picked some roses from a nearby field, and used some dirt blocks to form a small block big enough for two players. When she joined the server, I had everything ready. I quickly sat inside the box to act like I hadn't just built the house I was sitting in. I heard footsteps outside. I stood up, ready to embrace my friend. Instead, I embraced the leadsr of the gang that had threatened me the previous night.

"What are you doing here again?" I asked.

"Why you building a house, punk?" he requested. His Master Chief skin seemed to glare at me.

"I'm expecting a guest."

"No you aren't. Not if they're gonna help you win OUR spleef tournament?"

"Bro, you have a serious superiority complex." I said.

"Alright, for that you're getting your house destroyed."

He picked up his sword and hit me with the hilt, knocking me over. As I watched from the floor, my once not-so-beautiful house was turned to floating blocks. Master Chief Guy picked them up, and tossed them into a convienently placed pit of lava about four blocks to the right.

"Don't let me find you trying to have a life again." MCG said, poking the tip of his sword into my stomach. He walked off, passing my friend Casey on her way in.

"Nice house." she said, brandishing her Oswin Oswald skin.

"It was a house 2 minutes ago." I groaned. "Get here early."

"It doesn't matter. Why did you ask me to come out to this server? You wouldn't unless it was something important."

"I'm entering a spleef tournament with a prize of 64 gold. It would mean the world to me. However, some unpleasant people are trying to bully me out of it, and they've destroyed my house and stolen my stuff."

Casey thought for a minute. She finally spoke:

"Heavy."

It was my turn to think.

"That's it? I got you out here and all you have for me is one word?"

"Let me finish! I think you should stand up for yourself and enter-"

"But I'll be bullied off the serv-"

"LET ME FINISH! Geez... I'll enter the tournament with you, give you support, and if I win, I'll give you the gold. Simple as that!"

If my skin could make facial expressions, I would've beamed at her.

"If I could hug you, I would. That's genius!" I exclaimed. "Let's go downtown now and sign you up."

Casey nodded in the affirmative, and we set off. However, as we reached the area of the town where the signup for the tournament was, I saw MCG standing in front of the sign that any participant would have to right-click to enter the contest. I told Casey to stay back, and walked up to him.

"What are you doing?" I asked, trying to act confident.

"I know what you're trying to do. You're gonna sign your friend up so you two can team up on us." said MCG.

"So what if we are? There's still at least seven of you."

"The point is that you're challenging our control over this server. And for that, I dub you the ultimate NOOB."

He had busted out the N-word. I was speechless. However, I still do have a brain, so at that moment I punched the guy in full diamond right in the face and ran for the hills.

"HEY!" MCG shouted, chasing after me with his sword raised. As I passed Casey, I nodded at her. She knew what to do. So as MCG was chasing me across the server, Casey was right-clicking the sign and joining the tournament. And while I ended up spending the night in an abandoned mineshaft, I was one step closer to a better life.

We met up the following morning, once MCG was tired of looking for me. The tournament was only hours away, and we had to prepare. We headed to a snowy biome a little ways away from the village, and finetoned our spleef skills with some diamond shovels on loan from the tournament. Unfortunately, I was a bit rusty. Casey kept knocking me in, and I responded to each fail with words I can't repeat here.

"You really suck at this." Casey teased.

"Shut up. I just need practice." I replied, grumbling as I jumped back up to the makeshift platform we had made.

"Go!" Casey said, and we charged at each other. I broke a couple blocks under her, knocking her in.

"Nice job." she said. For once, I was feeling good. However, when she won the next couple bouts I went back to grumbling.

"I think you perform better while angry." Casey noticed. "We should use that to our advantage."

"How?"

"Before the tournament, I'll show you some Blood on the Dance Floor fandom comments. Those will get you angry, and we'll see if they help you at the tournament."

"I guess we could try it." I said, not convinced. It was at this moment that I looked at the clock.

"GAH!THE TOURNAMENT STARTS IN AN HOUR!" And we're half an hour from the village!"

"Run run run!" Casey yelled, picking up the shovels and following me on the path back into town.

A/N: Cliffhanger! Complete with a take that to a group I truly hate and a new character to our story! Check back next time to finally see how the tournament goes down!

-Kool

Current Cast of Characters:

-S.D. Kool

-Casey

-Master Chief Guy (MCG)

-The Server Deuces (MCG's gang)

I don't own Minecraft. I do, however, own my OCs.


	4. The Spleef Tournament

A/N: I'm back with chapter four of this fanfic! This time, we get the spleef contest which has been built up for three chapters. What will happen? Let's go!

CHAPTER FOUR: THE SPLEEF TOURNAMENT

A road in Minecraft has never felt as long as the one me and Casey followed to return to the server town. As we neared the quaint village, I spotted the newly-built spleef arena rising in the hills beyond. As we rushed through, non-competitors got angry and called us noobs. If Minecraft charcters could roll their eyes (MOD NOW) then I probably would've. Also, if my skin actually had eyes and not just sunglasses. Anyway, we arrived at the arena with about seven minutes to spare. As the chat roared with people excited to take part in or watch the tournament, I glanced over at MCG and his gang, who were at the front of the crowd. They looked very full of themselves, as they all were waving enchanted diamond shovels and throwing iron ingots into the mob of players in front of them.

"We oughta take them down a couple pegs." I said, angry that they basically got to decide who won important server events.

"I think you oughta stay out of their way." Casey countered. "If you think you can beat them in a fight, you aren't too smart."

"I think I could beat them in a fight." I said, only half-listening. Just then, the admins flew down over the crowd. Everybody stopped what they were doing and looked up.

"THE SPLEEF TOURNAMENT IS BEGINNING" said the server's lead admin E733t, who usually ran the minigames.

"ENTER THE ARENA AT YOUR OWN RISK MORTALS." boomed the second lead admin N00bHntr, brandishing the golden shovel, which got awarded to the winner along with the 64 ingots. E733t pulled a lever, opening the doors to the stadium. Me and Casey followed the rest of the competitors through, and we ended up coming out into the most beautiful spleef arena I had ever seen. White quartz pillars supported a ceiling of glass, and fountains of water flowed around the seats surrounding the pristine snow floor of the stadium. Spectators filled the seats, and spleefers took their positions all over the snow. Casey and I stuck together on the opposite side of MCG's gang. From the head count, I could see 28 people playing in the tourney.

"Let's try not to lose too badly." I told Casey, half-joking.

"Just stay away from the gang and we'll be fine." she offered. The admins floated to the top of the stadium.

"GET READY FOOLISH MORTALS." bellowed E733t. He pulled another level, which triggered a 10 second countdown. As the seconds ticked by, I got ready to face my probably demise. As the countdown ended, a noteblock tune played and hell was unleashed. A crowd of players started dashing all over the blocks. As I darted along, trying to get as many blocks as possible with my shovel without stopping for more than a millisecond. The chat lit up with messages showing eliminated players. Before long, there were only six of us left. I had managed to stay afloat, along with Casey, MCG, two members of his gang, and a mystery player named ElaineCumberbatch. About half the arena remained, and with large holes it was pretty easy to fall in. One of MCG's cohorts found out when he took a tumble at the hands of the mystery player. I could tell it made MCG mad, so he started tearing up the ground around them. They were out in about two seconds flat. While this was happening me and Casey managed to take MCG's other friend. It was down to us three.

"Ready to lose?" MCG snarled.

"You make me laugh." I replied. I wasn't going to go down without a fight.

"Twerp, I think you forgot. We run the show here. You cannot win this.

"Cannot, schmannot. Let's get 'em, Casey!"

We charged in, shovels raised as we attacked MCG from all sides. He didn't seem to stand a chance, but luck didn't seem to be on our side. As Casey went in for the kill, her computer lagged her back, throwing her off guard and into a hole. As I tuned out her swearing, I turned to MCG.

"We gonna end this?" I asked.

"Yeah, with you losing!" He charged forward, breaking blocks all around me. I double-tapped, sprinting away from him as fast as my legs could carry me. With not alot of hope left, I decided to do the only thing I could think of. I stopped, turned around, and fired a stream of snowballs right into his face. It prevented him from breaking blocks long enough for me to move across the arena. MCG looked up and saw me there.

"You just don't know when to quit."

"I think I'm doing a good job deciding that, thank you."

He jumped across the remaining blocks of the snow floor, ending up a four block gap from my position.

"Tricky jump there. Hope you don't slip." I said, my chat message dripping with sarcasm.

He growled and leapt. MCG seemed to go in slow motion as he flew through the air. I watched with glee as he missed the jump. However, he broke the block I was on, causing me to plunge in as well. We both hit the lava at near the same time. As we respawned outside the arena, I looked to E733t and N00bHntr for the results.

"THE WINNER IS..." E733t began. You could've heard a bat squeak from the caves below.

"SDKool"

A/N: Kool wins! But what happens now? Check back when I post Chapter Five!

I don't own Minecraft, Mojang does. I own my OC's though.


End file.
